


Turn of Events

by David_boi



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: 80s!bowie, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I just realized I’m bad at tagging, Kind of Roger being a wing man, M/M, The ending is kinda rushed, or whatever but Roger has a blonde mullet sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_boi/pseuds/David_boi
Summary: Reader doesn’t want to be at a party, Roger helps, one thing leads to another and reader meets David Bowie.Suddenly the night isn’t too bad after all.





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> First work that I’ve posted! Not my best, but what can you do.

You couldn’t believe you were actually here, at some stupid elbow-rubbing contest, or, as some would call it, a party. Loads of semi-famous douchebags looking for the next step up in the “showbiz.”

“Ugh,” you let out as you looked around at the masses. A laugh came from beside you, and you looked to identify the person. The blonde mullet told you everything you needed to know. One of your closer friends, Roger Taylor, stood next to you, smiling an amused smile. “Leave it to you to be the actual definition of grumpiness,” he said, then added, “and at a party nonetheless!”

You smiled at that, loosening up a little. Roger had, since the day you met him, always had a good effect on you. He always seemed to be able to lighten up your mood, if only by a little bit sometimes. “You know me, Rog. I hate these things, nothing can change that,” you stated, to which he simply laughed.

“Rubbish!” he replied, then upon seeing your incredulous expression, continued, “I know what’s going to get you out of that boring state of mind,” he finished, seemingly thinking it was enough of an explanation, before grabbing your hand, uttering a quick, “Follow me!”

Ignoring your protests, he pulled you along, through the crowd and into another room, which resembled a lounge. There wasn’t as many people in here. You could only count to about six. Some were talking, others were nursing drinks, while one was just quietly reading a book. You sincerely related to the last person. Suddenly Roger stopped and turned to you, “Okay, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” he said. Your mood immediately went from slightly salty, to slightly panicked. You weren’t prepared for actually mingling with people. You’d only come to this dumb party because you knew a lot of you friends would be there. You shot Roger a killer glare, but he just winked and turned to a man in a patterned suit, who stood with his back turned slightly towards you.

“Hey, David,” Roger said, making David turn to look at him. Meanwhile, you were freaking out, and royally at that. The dots had connected in your head before he’d turned towards you, and you realized that you were now standing face to face with one of your great inspirations. David Bowie.

David smiled as he recognized Roger, greeting him. He looked to you, wanting to introduce himself, as to not be rude, but Roger spoke up before that could become a reality.

“David this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is David,” he said nonchalantly, “I’ll go get a drink, you two have fun,” and he was off, leaving you with David. David who was practically smiling ear to ear at you. “(Y/N), I saw you before and you didn’t look too happy, how come?” his smile was sincere now.

A million thoughts were running through your head. Why did Roger decide it was a good idea to leave you with, well basically, your idol? You were a nervous wreck. He knew this. What were you even supposed to say to him? That you were a big fan? It seemed so silly. Wait, did David just say he’d noticed you before?

“(Y/N)?” He pulled you out of your thought spiral, by lightly touching your shoulder and saying your name, “Are you okay?” he asked, smiling that same smile and retrieving his hand from your shoulder.

You suddenly realized that you had been silent when he asked you a question, and had probably just been staring at him like an idiot. You could feel your face heating up, fumbling for words to try to answer his question. “Uh, s-sorry, umm,” this was truly peak eloquence, “I just, you know, don’t really feel at home at events like these,” you finished, deciding to just be honest and probably sound weird. David, however, didn’t seem to think so.

“I thought so. Only here because of friends, right?” he said, apparently having seen right through you. You nodded, “Is it that obvious?” you asked, making him shake his head.

“It’s what they say, right? Takes one to know one,” He said, and you can’t help but admire his voice. He seemed distant for a second, appearing to think something over, opening his mouth to say something, then closing it again. Finally, he seemed to have made up his mind. “Would you,” he hesitated a bit, “care for a drink?”

You were taken aback. Was he actually offering to buy you a drink? Noticing your surprise, he quickly added, “It’s completely fine if you don’t want to; I understand.” You had gotten over the initial shock, though, and quickly replied, “I’d like that, yeah,” smiling shyly. He nodded, smiling at you.

 

When you had gotten your drinks, David led you outside to, “get some fresh air.” The sky was partially covered in clouds; you could still see the moon shining bright, almost full. You two talked for a while, getting to know each other. After a bit, you told him that he was a huge inspiration to you, to which he seemed happy about. “Maybe that’s why Roger wanted me to meet you,” he said, looking at you with mismatched eyes you couldn’t quite read. Your conversation just seemed to flow naturally from there. You talked about music, what inspired him, and you learned that he was quite the storyteller, with him telling you stories about the places he’d gone to. He also seemed very interested in you, asking about what you did for a living, what you did for fun and so on. It was as if the rest of the world didn’t exist when you talked. He really made you feel comfortable talking with him. You didn’t know if it was real or just his usual demeanor, but he also seemed a little flirtatious towards you, with the light touches and compliments that seemed more than just friendly. You weren’t complaining, though. He was really charming and definitely not bad on the eyes.

Your conversation was interrupted, however, by Roger coming out into the little area you were at. “So this is where you’ve been hiding! I’ve been looking all over for you two,” he exclaimed, making you and David break eye contact. “(Y/N), I just wanted to tell you that I’m leaving, so if you wanted a ride home, now’s your chance,” he told you, making you very torn all of a sudden. Before you could make any ‘uhh’ sounds, David spoke up, “It’s been lovely, (Y/N), but I don’t want you to miss your ride,” he said. You nodded, feeling a little sad that you probably won’t see him again. You turned to Roger to tell him that you were coming with him, when David lightly touched your hand, making you look at him again.

“Here,” he simply said, giving you a piece of paper, “just call me when you can, okay?” You smiled, already knowing what’s on the paper, “okay.” He pulled you in for a hug, which you drank in. You smiled at each other, and then you turned to walk with Roger, waving a goodbye to David.

 

On your way home, Roger wouldn’t let you hear the end of it, of course, but you didn’t care. You were smiling ear to ear, mind filled with the unlikely turn of events the evening had had in store for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 will appreciate comments and kudos :)


End file.
